Eusine and Rose-Padawan and Master-2
by Axel'sQueenofFire
Summary: In this chapter, Rose is ill from the Blue Shadow Virus, once she's well, she and Eusine get married, they then welcome their daughter Suicune.


Eusine and Rose-Padawan and Master-1 Chapters:As Many As I Can Write, lawl.  
Characters:Eusine and Rose Rating:At first, it's all PG-13, but transitions to R as Eusine and Rose become closer to each other.  
Their Ages:  
Eusine:13 Rose:22 Morty:12 1/2 Summary:Rose is a new Jedi Master, and both Eusine and Morty want to be her Padawan...So in the end, Eusine beats Morty in an exhibition duel and earns his place by Rose's side as her new Padawan Learner!  
Chapter 1:Eusine Becomes Rose's Newest Padawan!

Morty and Eusine are discussing who'd be a better Padawan for Jedi Master Rose to train, which causes them to fight!  
"I"d make a better Padawan for Rose, Minaki."Morty says.  
"Personally, I think I would make a better Padawan for Rose, Matsuba."Eusine says.  
Morty and Eusine get into a fight, which Rose quickly breaks up using her handy airhorn!  
SFX:Hooooonk!  
"Eeeeek!"Eusine and Morty scream.  
"There's an easier way to settle this, you two."Rose says.  
"Really?"Morty asks.  
"Mm-hmm."Rose says.  
"Well...What is it?"Eusine asks.  
"I'll be at the next Exhibition Tournament in the Jedi Temple, whichever one of you wins becomes my newest Jedi Padawan."Rose says.  
"Ok."Eusine and Morty agree.

Exhibition Tourney...Eusine and Morty are dueling, Morty is using Form 3, or Soresu, whereas Eusine is using Form 5, or Shien/Djem So lightsaber combat skills.  
"Wow this is quite a duel, eh Ani and Obi?"Rose asks.  
"Yes."Anakin says.  
"It is."Obi-Wan says.  
10 minutes go by, and Eusine wins.  
"Yeah!"Eusine says.  
"Great work, Minaki, great duel."Morty says, extending his hand.  
"Thanks, Matsuba, old friend, great duel."Eusine says, shaking his hand.  
Rose applauds.  
"Congratulations, Minaki, you are now my newest Padawan Learner."Rose says.  
The Jedi attach a Padawan Braid to the left side of Eusine's hair which matches his hair color.  
Rose puts a brown Jedi Robe on him, which takes the place of Eusine's white cape.

That night after Eusine and Rose have trained for 12 hours, it's bedtime.  
"Good night, Minaki, my Padawan, and may the Force be with you."Rose says, bowing to him.  
"Good night, Master Rose, and may the Force be with you as well."Eusine says, bowing back in respect.  
Morty annoys Eusine, and expects him to blow up at him, much to Morty's shock, however, Eusine remains calm.  
"Huh? Minaki, why didn't you blow up at me like you usually do?"Morty asks.  
"Master Rose has taught me that anger is not the way of the Jedi, Matsuba, and thanks to her, I'm learning how to calm down and ease up."Eusine says.  
"Wow."Morty marvels.  
Rose goes into bed, and Eusine stands before her bed.  
"Master? May I sleep here tonight?"Eusine asks.  
"Certainly, sleep in my bed with me as often as you wish, my dearest Minaki."Rose says.  
Eusine's eyes are wide in surprise at Rose calling him "dearest Minaki."  
"You...Called me "dearest Minaki," Rose, are you growing fond of me?"Eusine asks.  
"Yes as both a colleague and...Something more, Minaki."Rose says.  
"Wow...I'm starting to have those same feelings for you."Eusine admits.  
Eusine is in his purple diamond etched pajamas and joins Rose in bed, cuddling with her.  
Rose smiles, pulling him in close.  
Eusine wants to snuggle into her chest...  
"Master...?"Eusine asks.  
"Just call me "Rose," Minaki."Rose says.  
"Ok...Rose?"Eusine asks.  
"Hm?"Rose asks.  
"May I please snuggle into your chest?"Eusine asks.  
"Mm-hmm."Rose says.

Eusine smiles rather cutely at Rose and snuggles deep into her chest.  
"I feel so safe and secure when I'm with you, I feel myself growing closer to you...Is this love that I'm feeling for you...?"Eusine asks.  
"Yup."Rose says.  
"Wow...I'm in love...With you, my dearest dear."Eusine says.  
"I love you too, my dearest Minaki."Rose says.  
Rose and Eusine fall asleep and are in one another's dreams.  
Rose has a horrid dream that has Suicune in it.  
"Hm? Yes Suicune, I would LOVE to be your friend...Wait, my friend, where are you going?! COOOOME BAAACK, SUICUUUNE!"Rose shouts in her sleep.  
Eusine quickly wakes and rouses her.  
"Rose, my dearest dear! Wake up! You're having a bad dream!"Eusine says.  
Rose wakes crying, Eusine holds her and sings to comfort her.  
"Nn...What a horrible dream I had Eusine..."Rose moans.

Eusine knows what it was about, too.  
"You and Suicune had become friends, but then it started to leave you,this hurt you, I could tell that too, as I heard you holler "Come back, Suicune" in your sleep."Eusine says.  
"I'm sorry..."Rose sighs.  
"No, no it's okay."Eusine smiles.  
Eusine lulls Rose back to sleep and falls asleep.  
end part 1. 


End file.
